The New Legacy
by FluffShmuffinz35
Summary: Albus and Rose are now at Hogwarts. They make an unexpected friend and even meet someone from a whole different country! Now that Voldemort is gone, no one has to worry about anything bad happening right? WRONG! Voldemort wanted power, well, He wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Enders and welcome to another book!**

**Ok so this story does contain Albus Potter and Rose Weasley as well as Scorpius Malfoy! But since this is Hogwarts... and there are lots of students... I'll accept OCs! Yay! The OC form will be at the bottom. **

**Ok so also... THERE IS A VILLAIN! I've read some FF that are literally just their regular days at school and with no villain but yah... hope you enjoy this new book and please review!**

…

Rose and Albus stumbled down the train, trying to find an empty compartment. As they walked they spotted quite a few people that looked 11. It gave them a little confidence to see almost every face smiling... except for one. As they approached the end of the train they found a compartment with only one boy in it. He had light blonde hair, pale skin, and a slightly pointed face. He was looking out the window at all the passing scenery.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Rose asked, sliding the door open. The boy jumped slightly and that's when they realised it was Scorpius Malfoy, from the platform. He shook his head and Rose and Albus came inside.

"So," Albus said "What's your name?" Albus already knew Scorpius` name but oh well, manners.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but I think you already know that," he said speaking to Rose "I saw your father point at my family."

"Sorry about that, he's never been good with manners." Rose said with a smile.

"So do you know what House you'll be in?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"Probably Slytherin, both of my parents were in Slytherin and I heard it goes by family sometimes." he said.

"Well there was this one family, the Black family, and all of them were in Slytherin, it was a huge line of Slytherins until one of the boys got Gryffindor." Rose said. The way she said it sounded so much like her mother that Albus was surprised he didn't see that woman with bushy brown hair was actually the one speaking.

"I doubt that will happen with me." Scorpius said, interrupting Albus' thoughts.

They talked about what House they would be in for a while then it strayed to their families.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister." Albus said "James and Lilly."

"You're lucky, i'm an only child, but so were my parents." Scorpius stated. This brought Albus back to his thoughts. He had heard his uncle Ron say that the Malfoy were, well, bad. But Scorpius turned out to be not nearly as bad as he had described, Scorpius was kind, fun, and also LOVED Quitiched. A wizarding sport played on brooms.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Albus jumped, but then got to his feet to buy so chocolate frogs. He also liked collecting the cards and surprisingly so did Scorpius.

"Do you guys really need that many chocolate frogs?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I want the cards!" Scorpius said defiantly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey do you know any other families that have kids our age coming this year?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"Yah, the Red family. They have a daughter our age named Lila Red." He said with a shrug. "Maybe we'll see her before we reach Hogwarts."

"Man what's with all the color last names? Black, Red, Brown, watch next it'll be white." Both Rose and Scorpius laughed. It felt good to sit here with Scorpius and Rose, talking and laughing, discussing the new teachers they heard about.

"Hey! Lila! Hey!" Scorpius suddenly said. Looking towards the compartment door they saw that a girl had stopped. She had dark brown hair, pale skin with a thin face. Her bangs covered one eye which were red, and even her pupils were red. She was also tall and thin, she looked as if she hadn't eaten anything in a while.

"Hey Scorpius." She said as she slid open the door.

"Lila, this is Albus and Rose." Scorpius said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Lila Red." She greeted as she shook their hands. "You guys know Scorpius as well?"

"Yeah, well, we just met him today." Albus said. She smiled showing off perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Where are you from? I mean, you have an American accent so…" Rose asked. Albus had noticed her accent but wasn't prepared to ask.

"Thats because I'm from America. I moved here over the summer so that I could attended Hogwarts. My parents didn't want me to go to the schools over in the U.S." Lila said.

"Whats wrong with them?" Albus asked.

"I have know idea!" She said smiling widely agian.

Not to long after, they had gotten on their robes and the train began to slow and come to a screeching halt. Mist hung low over the Hogsmeade platform and it was difficult to see.

"Oops sorry!" Lila said as she bumped into a boy that looked to be either 17 or 18. He just bowed his head and hurried off, probably to find his friends.

"First years over here! First years!" a voice boomed out.

"Hagrid!" both Albus and Rose said at the same time and with Scorpius and Lila on their heels they hurried through the crowd toward the huge figure.

"Why hello you two." the huge man said. His black eyes found Scorpius and Lila then he said "Made some friends already I see." His eyes crinkled showing that her was smiling. You could barely see his mouth through all the thick black beard with some silver in it.

"Well c'mon first years!" He called to the kids around.

He led them through the forest on a winding path. The trees were thin but you still couldn't see Hogwarts. Then after they turned a corner in the path, everyone gasped. The huge castle stood across a vast lake. Everyone was staring at it so intently that they hadn't noticed the little boats they had arrived to.

…

**Ok! Hope you like chapter one! Ok heres the OC form…**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**House:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Magical Specialty (Transfiguration, Potions, etc.) **

**Past (breef)**

**Crush (optical, it can be any of the characters that have been introduced, includes weird 17 year-old)**

**I believe that is it! Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peoples! And there actually was something I forgot in the OC form: Wand type and core! I was going to use that in an important way in the story but I forgot to put it in so those of you that have sent in an OC can you add the wand type and stuff? THANK YOU!**

…

They all clambered into the little boats on the shore of the huge lake. Albus leaned over the edge of the boat, looking into it's black depths. One of his uncles**(George) **had told him about a giant squid that lived in the lake. He wondered if they were true.

A little while later of silence because all of the first years were so nervous, they entered the entrance hall. And the weirdest woman approached them. She was a skinny woman who had emerald green hair that reached her waist, pale skin with a few freckles on her nose, blue eyes, and she wore a long black cloak as well as gloves. She even wore red dragon hide boots.

"Hello Hagrid, I can take them from here." She said to the huge man.

"Thanks Professor Pryor." And he bustled off to the huge doors that lead to the Great Hall.

"Follow me." She lead them to the right, into a small classroom and had them fill up the room. Once they were all in she said, "I am Professor Pryor, the Transfiguration teacher. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall and wait for your name to be called, then you will walk up to the stool where I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will sort you into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Then you will join your housemate and wait for the evening to proceed. Any questions?"

There was silence for a bit then someone raised their hand.

"Yes? Whats your name?"

"Fawn Professor, um, whats with your hair?" Several girls giggled.

Professor Pryor smiled then said, "Do you not like, for I can change it." And her hair turned fiery red. Several people gasped.

"I am an animagi which is a person who can change their appearance at will." She said smiling.

"Professor, they can come now." The door had opened and a boy's head popped in. He had dark brown hair with a red streak in it and had a powerful build. Albus recognised him to be the boy that Lila had bumped into on the platform.

"Thank You Anthony, first years, follow me." Anthony went out first followed by Professor Pryor and the first years. Scorpius' face had gotten even paler and Rose looked like she might vomit. Lila looked like she might faint. Albus didn't know what he felt like. He half wanted to run and half wanted to know more about this Anthony guy. He just seemed odd in some way.

They walked between the tables of students, occasionally a person would whisper and point at Albus or Rose. When they all came to a stop silence fell as the teacher with now firey red hair approached the stool.

"Jennifer Coldstone" A girl with light blonde hair got hufflepuff.

"Arabi Alte." A boy with black and looked to be from Arabia got Slytherin. The Slytherin table erupted into cheers.

After half a dozen of people were called Scorpius' name was said. He sat on the stool for a good two minutes before the hat called out Slytherin. As he got himself down from the stool he gave Albus a weak smile before he joined the cheering table.

"Fawn" The girl got up onto the stool, her strawberry blonde hair draped over one shoulder.

"_Hufflepuff!_" She got down smiling and ran to the Hufflepuff table.

"Rose Weasley!" Rose gave Albus a terrified look then walked up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was place it immediately screamed Ravenclaw. Rose looked slightly shocked but smiled all the same.

"Lila Red!" Lila got up and sat on the stool. Her red eyes shown with fright.

"_Slytherin!_" Albus couldn't help but laugh at the look of relief on Scorpius' face.

After 3 more names were called…

"Albus Potter!" Whispers filled the hall as he got up to the stool and sat down. He could see his brother James smiling widely, he sat next to a boy Harry recognised to be James' friend Jonathan. Before the hat fell over his eyes he spotted Anthony, he was at the Slytherin table and looked to be very interested to see where Albus was sorted.

_Hmm another friend of the least likely of people._

What?!

_You are friends with two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw._

So what!

_There usually aren't any interhouse friendships_.

Rose is my cousin.

_Indeed… So where shall I put you? Lots of bravery, and cares for your friends. Hmmm… Gryffindor! _

Albus sighed with relief as he jumped down from the stool and ran to the cheering table. As he sat down he spotted Rose over at the Ravenclaw table and waved. She smiled and waved back.

"So your Albus Potter." Albus turned to see an older student looking at him with a smile. The boy had sand colored hair, very tan skin, and electric blue eyes.

"Yep." Albus said.

"Well, welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Lukas Blejen, a Gryffindor Prefect." Lukas said proudly.

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?"

"This is my 5th year." He said. Before Albus could say anything else the woman in the center of the teacher's table stood up and silence immediately fell.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to our new students before we start the feast. I know at home you probably have all these elcetrions or whatever they are, well with all the magic in the air they will not work which means… no phones, no ipods no-" But before she could finish a first year farther down at the Gryffindor table yelled,

"NO WIFI!" Everyone in the hall burst out laughing.

"Yes miss Carter, no wifi… whatever that is. Now mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and also, previously we studied wand making but we will no longer study that for certain reasons. Now, let the feast begin!" And she sat down. Just then food filled the golden plates. Albus couldn't believe it. James had been telling the truth!

Albus dug in, he grabbed all he could reach, mashed potatoes, Pheasant, Turkey, and a ton of other foods. Albus only stopped when he couldn't possibly eat any more. Thats when an idea struck him.

"Hey Lukas, do you know that kid named Anthony?" He asked as he pointed towards Anthony who looked pretty angry for some reason.

"I believe he is a 7th year, and um, oh yeah! He studied wand making for a few years, I heard he was really good at it to. Why?"

"I don't know, he just gives me the creeps." He muttered. Albus couldn't help but notice that Anthony had a certain look in his eyes, a look of hatred.

Later once the plates had cleared and Albus was full to the brim it was time for bed. The Headmistress dismissed them and the Gryffindor prefect lead them up several staircases. As he walked someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a skinny girl with tan skin, chest length chestnut hair with blue tips, she also had green eyes. Thats when Albus recognised her as the girl who had freaked out because of the no wifi situation.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Carter. And, well I know your Albus Potter but who cares, what's your name?" Albus was a little shocked by this girl but he answered all the same.

"Albus Potter." The girl smiled at him then she said,

"Oh this is Justin, my cousin!" She gestured to a boy who had just walked up next to her and Albus. Justin had black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He was tall but very thin. He also had a look that made it look like he was about to hex you.

"Hallo." He muttered to Albus.

"Hey, so have you two always known you were a witch and wizard or did you just find out?"

"We have always known. Were one of those old wizarding families that have a ton of kids." Alexandra said, she waved her hand as if it were no big deal.

"_Password?_" They turned to see a painting of a beautiful woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and a thin face that emphasized her jaw bone.

"Wormwood." The Perfect stated then once the painting had moved to reveal an opening, he led them through into a large space. They could see plushy looking arm chairs and small couches. There was a large fire place with a warm fire glowing in it. At the opposite walls they could see to different spiral stair cases. One leading to the left and the other to the right.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, the password does change to get in so it is your responsibility to remember it. Boys, the staircase to your dormitory is the one to the right. Girls, same to you left. All your stuff has been brought up already so, off to bed. He and Justin said by to Alexandra ,who said to call her Lex, then headed up to their dormitory with 3 other boys. They were all so exhausted that the got undressed and in bed in silence.

All Albus thought as he got in bed was _I made it, Im at Hogwarts._ And he fell asleep.

….

**Alright so chapter 2! Sorry this one is a bit weird but the story will get better so don't worry! And Heres a Marshmallow is you like the book so far! ***Gives Marshmallow*

**Ok thank you Chocolate and Chocolate-chip-cookieee for the OCs! Chocolate 1 made Fawn and Chocolate 2 made Lex!**

**Also if you are able to figure out Justin's name you get marshmallows! His full name is Justin Case Udie… don't judge the name but if you can pull it apart and figure out what it means then ill… um… do something! **

**Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book! P.S. with the OCs you are also able to make ghost and teachers but with the teachers say which subject they teach (Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of magical creatures are taken.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Enders! And welcome to chapter 3! yay! Sorry it took me a little while to update… i've been a little sick and yah… chapter 3 lez do it!**

….

The next morning Albus got dressed quickly and left the dormitory with Justin behind him trying to put on his socks while he followed Albus down the stairs. The common room was empty so they left it hoping to find Lex at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They left their bags in the dormitory so that they didn't have to carry them around.

In the great hall they found Lex eating toast and some bacon.

"Hey guys. Good sleep?" She asked as they sat next to her.

"It was fine." Justin muttered.

"How'd you sleep?" Albus asked.

"Good. I'm still a little angry that they don't have wifi though." She said. Man she must love her wifi.

As they ate Albus watched other people come in. After about ten minutes he spotted Rose. She was with a blonde girl with glasses and lots of freckles as well as buck teeth. When Rose spotted Albus she waved happily. Obviously she had a good time in the Ravenclaw common room. Albus kind of wished his cousin was in his house but so far he had already made some new friends so he was ok with it.

"Albus Potter." Albus turned to see Professor Pryor with a huge stack of papers. She handed him a paper.

"Potter, this is your class schedule and make sure you get to your classes on time." She turned and gave a paper to Justin and Lex as well. He glanced down at his schedule and saw that his first class was Transfiguration.

After they finished eating, he Lex and Justin hurried up to their common room to get their books. Justin and Albus entered the dorm to find their three other teammates in there.

"Hello, sorry we never got around to introducing ourselves. I'm Tobias Adams and this is Tyler Jenkins and Alexander Finn." Tobias held out his hand. Tobias was a tall boy with a strong build, he had tan skin and brown eyes, he had black hair that was a little longer than usual.

Tyler was a blonde boy that was very thin like Lila. He had a few freckles across his nose and his eyes were coal black. He seemed pretty small compared to Tobias.

Alexander had dark skin with black hair. His eyes were brown and he also had a strong build. They all shook hands with Albus and Justin.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is Justin Udie." Albus said feeling like he should introduce himself and Justin.

"How long have you two known you were wizards?" Tyler asked.

"A couple years. You?" Justin said.

"I've known for my whole life." Tyler said.

"I only found out when I got the letter." Alexander muttered.

"He's niggle born, I'm a half blood and I've known for a little bit since my dad decided to wait till I get the letter to tell me." Tobias said. Albus wondered if his mom had stayed with his dad when she found out he was a wizard. But he wasn't going to ask.

"Hey we should probably hurry up and get to class." Alexander said quickly as he looked at his watch.

It took them a little while to find the Transfiguration room but once they did they quickly went inside.

"Potter, Udie, Adams, Finn, and Jenkins. Hurry and take a seat. You're almost late." Professor Pryor said as they came in. Albus and Justin took the seats at a table with Lex.

"Where have you been?" She hissed at them as Professor Pryor began the lesson.

"We were meeting our dorm mates." Justin hissed back.

"Transfiguration is not an easy subject. It is the changing of one thing into another thing with a flick of the wand. At first you probably will not get it but I assure you, at some point in time you will get it." Everyone laughed when the teacher said this.

"Did you use transfiguration to change your hair?" A girl asked.

"Yes and no but we'll get to that later. Right now I will hand out needles and you will attempt to transform them into small sticks of straw." Albus listened intently on how to transfigure it. He really wanted to do it right.

As the class went by he had managed to make the needle a less shiny color but that was it. At the end of class Professor Pryor ascended them to practise as their homework. When he left class he turned to Justin and Lex.

"Hey what class do we have next?"

"Um, herbology. Why?" Justin asked.

"Are we doing it with any other houses?" Albus asked ignoring his question.

"Hufflepuff. Why?" Lex asked him. Albus had hoped it would be with either Ravenclaw or Slytherin but after herbology he would have break so he was ok with it.

As Albus and his two new friends walked across the grounds he thought about all his new friends. Scorpius and Lila, they were in Slytherin. Rose, she in Ravenclaw. Fawn, even though he didn't know her that well, Hufflepuff. And finally, Lex and Justin, gryffindor. Is this what the Hat meant? About interhouse friendships?

"Hello Albus." A cheery voice said. Albus looked up to see a round faced man with dark brown hair that was almost black. His robes had some dirt on them and were a little shabby.

"Hello N- Professor Longbottom." Albus said with a smile.

"How is your first day so far?" Longbottom asked him.

"Good." Albus replied.

That lesson Neville introduced them to Herbology. Explaining what you did in it and how it was usual to the wizarding world and at the end of the lesson they all walked back up to the school. Neville didn't assign them any homework thank goodness.

In the entrance hall he saw Scorpius and Lila leaning against a wall talking. Albus walked towards them with Justin and Lex behind him looking confused.

"Hey Scorpius, hey Lila!" Albus greeted happily.

"Hello!" They both said in unison.

"This is Lex and this is Justin." Albus said introducing his fellow Gryffindors. They all shook hands.

"How has your first day been?" Lila asked.

"Oh its been peaceful although I wish something more interesting would happen." Lex stated. Just then they heard a huge blast go off somewhere over head.

"You mean like that?" Scorpius asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yah…"

…

**So that was chapter 3! Sorry that this book is a little slow but hey, Its Harry Potter!**

**Ok Justin's full name is Justin Case Udie, if you pull it apart its… **

**Just in Case U die**

**Yep thats his name… my friend gave me the name so don't think I came up with it!**

**Ok so remember to Review (I can always use feedback) eat marshmallows, and like the book!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Enders and welcome to chapter 4! WARNING: Character death! But please don't hate me when you find out who!**

…**.**

The five of them ran up floors before they found the place. There was rubble everywhere and dust filled the air. Teachers and students were running around attempting to move some of the huge stone chunks. Scorpius pointed and they all looked to see a boy being pulled out of the rubble, although he wasn't young. After a bit Albus recognized the person.

"Hey, its Anthony. They guy you bumped into." Albus whispered gestring to Lila.

"Oh yeah, he's a 7th year in Slytherin. I wonder why he's up here." Scorpius whispered.

"Do you think he was heading to his next class?" Lex asked.

"No, break doesn't end for another 20 minutes." Justin stated, looking at his watch.

"Anthony! What happened?!" a teacher asked him. He just gave the teacher an angry look.

"Oh my goodness! Jen! Get Minerva! I-its Hagrid!" Madam Pomfrey screamed to Professor Pryor. All the air left Albus and Rose. From the look on Madam Pomfrey's face, Hagrid was buried under all that stone. Tons and tons of stone.

"Albus, come on." Lila said quietly. Scorpius grasped Albus's arm and pulled him away from the scene. Rose, Lex, and Justin followed behind as Albus was pulled from the scene.

'There is no way he survived it.' Albus thought to himself. 'But maybe he did.'

Albus wasn't paying attention to where he was being taken. All he thought about was Hagrid. He was supposed to meet him later that afternoon.

"Wormwood." he heard Lex say. They pulled him through the portrait hole. Harry didn't even notice that Rose, a Ravenclaw, and Scorpius and Lila, two slytherins had also come in to the common room.

"Why don't you write a letter to your dad?" Lex asked after a short pause.

(At the Potter's home)

"Mommy? When will Al or James write?" Lilly asked her mother who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I don't know, maybe you should write them first." Ginny said to her daughter. At that moment there was a pop in the fireplace and a familiar face appeared. It was the round face of Neville Longbottom. Although his face did not have a smile plastered widely. He looked sad and quiet depressed.

"Um, hey Ginny. um, well, you need to come to the school. Come with Harry as well, and if Lilly wishes to come she may but you wont like what you see. Jen's fireplace is open. Come using the flu network." And the round face disappeared. Jinny hoped nothing had happened to her boys.

"Harry! Neville just came with a message. He said to come to the school immediately!" Ginny called to her husband. After Ginny heard her husband coming down the hall she faced her daughter. "Do you wish to come?"

"YES YES!" Lilly said happily. Harry came in with a comb running through his hair. He was looking pretty frustrated.

"Ugh! I give up with my hair!" He said in a defeated tone and through the comb to the side.

After they all had on their coat, they approached the fireplace, called the name of their destination, and through the ashes on the floor. The bright green flames engulfed them and they were zooming past fireplace after fireplace. Eventually they shot out of the fireplace in Mcgonigle's old office.

"Harry, Ginny, and young Lilly. I welcome you." They looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall. Her face looked sad a depressed.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, i-its H-Hagrid." She said with a slight stutter. They could see tears glistening in her eyes. Harry felt he knew what had happened.

"No, w-what happened to him?" Ginny said quietly.

"There was an explosion in the 5 floor corridor. Two people were found at it. One was a student by the name of Anthony, the other was H-Hagrid, buried under tons of stone. I'm sorry Harry, he, he is gone." Mcgonigle's eyes blinked several times, trying to be rid of the tears.

"No!" Harry yelled. It wasn't possible. Hagrid wasn't gone! He would not allow it!

Mcgonagle lead them out of her old office and down to the staff room. Inside they saw many teachers, all looking upset. And on the floor, his huge body laying on it's back, was hagrid.

Harry couldn't take it. He rushed forward, tears spilling out of his eyes. He didn't know that his daughters and his wife's eyes also shown with tears.

….

**Alright ill leave it there so everything can sink in. Sorry Hagrid fans but it had to be done. It will lead to something big to PLEASE don't hate me!**

**Ok so now ill need a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. If you guys want you can create one and put it in the reviews, but this person doesn't have to be human. It can be a centaur, a vampire, it can be whatever.**

**Once again im sorry I had to kill Hagrid but it will lead to something! So remember to Review, eat Marshmallows, and like the book!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok welcome to chapter 5! Also thank you guest for the new COMC teacher and I actually really like that idea for a teacher! Never would have thought of it myself! XD**

…**.**

Lots of people were in shock. They knew that Hagrid used to be well, not the best teacher, but he had gotten a lot better. Lots of people had grown to really like the subject and the teacher. Of course most of the Slytherins didn't care at all, but Lila and Scorpius were the few who did.

Even first-years liked it since after the castle was fixed, they aloud first-years to take Care of Magical Creatures… as long as they were safe. Now Albus, Lila, and Scorpius were heading down to Hagrid's old hut, ready to meet the new teacher.

When they reached the spot everyone was sitting on the grass so they joined them. Everyone was silent, sad about Hagrid, but also trying to figure out where their new teacher was. Then there was a gasp.

Out of the hut a Mummy emerged. It had tons of glittering jewels on strings draped over its shoulders and around its waist. Red glowing eyes shown on its face. The two things that shocked them most though was not the glittering jews, or the eyes… but the red bowtie it was wearing and how muscular its dead arms seemed to be.

"Hello. I'm Professor Doughnal, your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." they would have not known that the Mummy had spoken if a rip at the mouth hadn't opened.

"MUMMY!" a first year screamed.

"Oh I assure you, i'm not you mother." The Mummy said. "Now today since its my first day teaching, we will be doing something simple. We are going to learn about a small creature that lives in the Forbidden Forest called a Szevlus, Sev-lus." He said and the class repeated the name of the creature to him in curiosity.

"Sevlus means, elemental scale. A Sevlus is similar to a snake but they have slightly different appearances. The main difference is that the scales are much more shiny. A Sevlus also has different elemental powers but we won't get to those today. Before you get yours, you must know these creatures choose masters. If it chooses you well, you now have a new pet. Now I want each of you to come up here and gently take a Sevlus. If it turns your favorite color that means it chooses you to be its master."

It was one of the most interesting lessons they ever had. Not only was their teacher a mummy who had a sense of humor, but also the teacher was creating a month long project with the Sevlus'. It was amusing to Albus, Lila, and Scorpius to watch the rest of the students trade little snakes tell one chose them. Lila's was purple and black and was rather shinier than the rest. Scorpius's was emerald green and silver and looked to be glowing slightly. Albus's was emerald green and black. He liked emerald green because of his eyes and black because of his wand which was made of a black wood.

After the lesson everyone was chatting happily about the new teacher except…

"Why in Mcgonagall's right would she let a mummy teach us?" A boy said angrily. The boy was a slytherin who had brown hair and tan skin and his eyes were black. Next to him stood a boy with black hair and dark skin. He was glaring back at the mummy.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lex asked dangerously. Albus, Scorpius, and Justin noticed how angry both girls looked.

"Well, yes I do." The boy said coldly.

All the way up to the castle Lex and Lila were whispering to each other angrily. Justin was looking at his Sevlus which was red and white. Scorpius glanced at the girls.

"Why do you think they are so angry?" Albus thought, then he spotted how shiny Lila's Sevlus was.

"I think they like all the 'shiny stuff' Professor Doughnal." He said with a snicker.

Back up at the castle they were about to go into the great hall for lunch when they heard Professor Pryor.

"Anthony! A word." They looked at each other as Professor Pryor lead the 7th year Anthony into an unused classroom. They ran over to the door and pressed their ear to it.

"Anthony. I want to know what happened when that wall was destroyed. You were there!"

"Well excuse me Professor." Anthony said coldly.

"Well?" She asked. "Your wand was out and you were looking angrier than ever. What happened?"

…

**SUSPENSE! Ok thank you again Guest reviewer for the OC! And well… Remember to Review, Eat Marshmallows, and like the book!**


End file.
